The present invention relates to template kits for drilling holes and mounting objects to a wall. More specifically, the present invention provides an impactor, a plurality of different sized punch heads each securable to the impactor, and a sheet of material, wherein a first side of the sheet of material includes a first adhesive configured to releasably secure an object thereto and a second side includes a second adhesive configured to secure the material to a wall or other planar surface.
This invention relates to improvements in template devices for drilling holes. Drilling holes and mounting objects is difficult without the proper equipment and expertise. Many individuals would like to hang objects on a wall and other surfaces without having to spend a lot of time measuring and remeasuring proper hole distances for receiving a fastener to hang the object therefrom. Further, it is cumbersome to mount the objects level, resulting in mistakes that cause damage to the wall or surface from multiple drilling attempts. Therefore, there exists a need for a template kit that can provide a variety of sized templates for supporting different objects that allow a user to drill holes in a wall precisely where the user intends without having to measure.